New Couple in MSA
by FireworksforAll
Summary: Blake likes Andie but can't accept it. When he finds out that Chase is cheating on Andie, he feels bad and then Andie finds out too and then the love story of Andie and Blake starts... This story is Rated M for sexual contents and I do not own Step up 2 or the characters
1. Chapter 1: Argument

**Chapter 1: Argument**

Blake Collins walked through his mansion to find many people gossiping and drinking. Most of them were teenagers! He groaned:

**Blake: Teenagers! In my absence? CHASE!**

He shouted and everyone went silent. The only thing that could be heard was murmuring from students:

**Students: Director Collins!**

Chase came from upstairs and gulped. Blake's eyes flickered to Andie who was wearing a very short dress looking absolutely sexy. He concentrated on Chase and said:

**Blake: What the hell is this? **

**Chase: I….am sorry!**

**Blake: Sorry doesn't pay the bills and everyone GET OUT!**

All the teenagers glared at Blake and then left. Blake glared at Chase and said:

**Blake: Do you know what a mess you've created in my house?**

**Chase: I'm sorry!**

**Andie: Blake….it was my fault.**

**Blake: No Andie! Don't cover up for Chase today. It's been 2 months of your relationship and he doesn't get that this is MY house and he's matured enough not to act like a baby.**

**Chase: Stop embarrassing me in front of her, Blake!**

**Blake: Oh yes! And you stop being a jerk.**

**Chase: YOU! Stop being an asshole.**

Blake was taken aback. He said:

**Blake: How dare you talk to me like that?**

**Chase: I hate you, Blake!**

Chase stormed out. Andie stood there in silence. Blake said:

**Blake: I hate myself.**

He also stormed to his room. Andie stood there and sighed. She started to clean up the house….

_Author: First chapter is boring I know. Next chapter will be better. _


	2. Chapter 2: Alright

**Chapter 2: Alright**

Blake got changed and then went downstairs to find a sleeping Andie. He looked around to see that his house was not a mess anymore. It was better than before. He walked closer to Andie and looked at her angelic face. How much he loved her? But he couldn't confess it. Why? There were a lot of reasons behind it. First of all, they were teacher and student. Second, they had 7 years age difference. Third, she was his brother's girlfriend. He said:

**Blake: I just don't know how to tell you, Andie!**

He sighed and decided to take a glass of coffee. He went to his kitchen. On the other hand, Andie did hear the line he said to her. She wondered what he wanted to tell her. She got up and yawned. She went to the kitchen and saw Blake making breakfast:

**Andie: You cook?**

**Blake: What'd you think?**

Andie giggled and drank water. She said:

**Andie: Chase didn't come last night. I called him…but he didn't answer.**

**Blake: He might….be somewhere.**

**Andie: Do you guys quarrel all the time?**

**Blake: Not really….except if he does something stupid like yesterday.**

**Andie: Oh!**

Blake served the breakfast and after getting freshens up, Andie came and sat down. Blake said:

**Blake: I don't often see you in dress.**

**Andie: I don't usually wear them.**

**Blake: Of course.**

Andie smiled and finished the breakfast. She got up and said:

**Andie: I should be home now. Bye!**

**Blake: Meet you at school!**

Andie smiled again and then walked out. She went to her home to find Sarah. She said:

**Andie: Hey!**

**Sarah: I was so worried. Is Chase okay?**

**Andie: Well….he…..didn't come back home last night.**

**Sarah: Oh my GOD! What about Blake?**

**Andie: He….I heard him sobbing last night.**

**Sarah: You should get changed and then see if they both are alright.**

**Andie: Yeah sure.**

She went to her room. Sarah knew that Blake loved Andie and she promised him that she wouldn't tell her. Sarah would be happy to see them together and Sarah actually never liked Chase that much. Andie ran downstairs and said:

**Andie: I've after classes with Blake so I'll be late. Bye!**

**Sarah: Great!**

**Andie: What?**

**Sarah: Nothing!**

Andie stood for quite sometimes confused but then left. Andie knew that Sarah would always get happy when she heard that Andie and Blake are going to be together….ALONE! Even if it's the extra classes. She wondered why but then she shrugged it off. She walked in MSA and went to her locker and then saw Moose. She said:

**Andie: Hey Moose!**

**Moose: Hey!**

**Andie: Did you see Chase?**

**Moose: Not really. By the way, I heard that there was a bizarre last night at Director Collin's house.**

**Andie: Kinda.**

She went to her class to find a handsome Blake. She always kept on keeping her inner thoughts to herself. What were those? You'll be surprised to hear. Andie always found Blake extremely SEXY! But never said that out loud. Blake said:

**Blake: Morning class!**

**Everyone: Morning!**

**Blake: So we…..**

Blake was cut off by a moody Chase walking in. Blake said:

**Blake: Fashionably late….again eh?**

**Chase: Fuck you!**

Everyone gasped and Blake said:

**Blake: Get out of my class, Chase. One more thing, you'll be on detention for three days continuation.**

Chase rolled his eyes and then walked out. Blake said:

**Blake: On with the class.**

Andie was surprised by Chase's reply but still she was relieved that he was alright…..

_Author: Next chapter is going to be the best._


	3. Chapter 3: Coffee

**Chapter 3: Coffee**

After the class was over, Andie walked outside to find Chase sitting down silently. She sat down next to him and asked:

**Andie: Why?**

**Chase: What why?**

**Andie: Why did you do that in class?**

**Chase: I….I don't know.**

**Andie: You shouldn't have done that.**

**Chase: I know.**

**Andie: He's your big brother after all.**

**Chase: Yeah. I regret for what I did.**

**Andie: How about you say him sorry?**

**Chase: No!**

Andie sighed. Chase was sometimes an arrogant and egoistic git. Andie gladly accepted it but then he was her boyfriend. She got up and said:

**Andie: You better apologize, Chase. The more you delay, the more it messes up.**

She took her bag and left. He knew that Andie was right but then his ego was much bigger than himself. He swallowed the tension and went to his car to drive to _someone's_ home. Andie on the other hand went to Blake and sat down. Blake asked:

**Blake: What's up with Chase?**

**Andie: He and his ego are good.**

Blake giggled and looked at her. "She was always beautiful" Blake thought. Andie asked:

**Andie: What are you looking at?**

**Blake: Nothing!**

**Andie: Coffee?**

**Blake: Sure.**

Blake grabbed his coat and then drove to a café. They ordered their coffee and then Andie said:

**Andie: Blake….I heard you crying last night.**

Blake froze. Never! Never anyone saw or heard him crying. Andie asked:

**Andie: Why? Why were you crying?**

**Blake: I can't tell you.**

**Andie: Please…**

**Blake: I am sad that….I've changed. I wasn't like this. **

**Andie: How were you then?**

**Blake: I…..I was better. I was happier and….I don't know. At least I wasn't like this.**

Andie looked down. She felt bad for Blake. Blake said:

**Blake: Let me drop you home.**

Andie nodded and then Blake drove to her home. Andie looked at Blake and then smiled. Blake had the urge to kiss her but he couldn't. Somewhere inside Andie also wanted to but she couldn't. Andie kissed his cheek and blushed. She walked out and went to her home. Blake leaned back smiling. Touching the spot where she had kissed him. He drove back to his house but when he walked in, he saw….

_Author: Cliffy! I love these things. _


	4. Chapter 4: Cheat

**Chapter 4: Cheat**

Blake walked in and he saw Chase making out with Sophie. He stood there in shock and then said:

**Blake: What are you doing, Chase?**

They both pulled away and looked at him. Sophie said:

**Sophie: I'll meet you at school.**

She kissed him and then left. Chase stood there in silent. Blake came and said:

**Blake: I think you owe me an explanation.**

**Chase: I don't think it'll be necessary for me to explicate.**

**Blake: Do you even know what you're doing?**

**Chase: I guess I do.**

**Blake: You're cheating on Andie.**

**Chase: Listen Blake…..Andie is boring and she's just a material.**

**Blake: Don't you dare call her a material.**

**Chase: I will. What will you do?**

Blake's anger boiled and he slapped him across the face. He said:

**Blake: Never call Andie a MATERIAL in front of me.**

**Chase: Why?**

**Blake: Because I….nothing.**

Blake went to his room. Chase had already gotten an idea that Blake loves Andie and he knew it. He smirked and walked outside to Sophie. He said:

**Chase: Thanks Sophie for the help. Moose knows right?**

**Sophie: Yeah.**

Moose came to them running. Moose hugged Sophie and asked:

**Moose: So, how did it go?**

**Sophie: According to the plan.**

**Moose: Doesn't it hurt?**

**Chase: It does but it'll be better if Blake and Andie are together.**

**Sophie: Enlighten us.**

Chase sat down and started the story:

***Flashback***

Chase walked in Andie's house and said:

**Chase: An? Where are you?**

**Sarah: She's not at home.**

**Chase: Oh!**

**Sarah: I've something to tell you, Chase.**

**Chase: What?**

Chase and Sarah sat down and then Sarah said:

**Sarah: Blake loves Andie.**

Sky fell down on Chase. He was thundered. He asked:

**Chase: Who told you?**

**Sarah: Blake. Andie loves him too but she'll never accept it. **

**Chase: What do you want me to do?**

**Sarah: Make them together.**

Chase nodded and thought "They do look cute together" He smiled and then put on the plan with Moose and Sophie. They helped them put on the plan at Blake's house and all the quarrel

***End of Flashback***

Sophie hugged him and said:

**Sophie: I'm so proud of you.**

**Chase: Thanks.**

Moose and Sophie left and then Chase said to himself:

**Chase: I'm sorry Blake. But that slap makes me more confident. I love you, bro.**

He smiled and walked inside the house….

_Author: How could I make Chase bad? He's such a sweetheart!_


	5. Chapter 5: Hurt

**Chapter 5: Hurt**

Blake couldn't believe that Chase was cheating on Andie. He didn't know how Andie will react on this. He loved Andie a lot more than someone can think. He called Andie:

**Phone Convo**

**Blake: Andie!**

**Andie: Oh hey Blake! What's up?**

**Blake: I….**

**Andie: You?**

**Blake: Nothing really. Just wanted to call you. Bye!**

**End of Phone Convo**

Blake hung up the phone and on the other hand Andie was a bit shocked but happy to hear Blake's voice. She blushed at the thought and then kept on doing her work…

~2 days later~

All that Blake could do was to glare at Chase who was flirting with Sophie (pretending literally) while Moose glared at them (again pretending) and Andie was silently crying. Blake hated to see those tears rolled down her cheek but he couldn't do anything. He had to stay a friend nothing more even if he badly wanted to. Andie wiped her tears and the class was dismissed. Blake followed her and said:

**Blake: Andie….wait up!**

Andie stopped and turned around. Blake said:

**Blake: Well….I was just wondering….are you alright?**

**Andie: Sorta.**

**Blake: You shouldn't cry over my stupid brother. He doesn't deserve it.**

**Andie: Really?**

**Blake: Yeah. Well….after school come at my home. I'll pick you up.**

**Andie: Sure. Thanks for help!**

Blake smiled and Andie walked away. From the corner Sophie, Chase and Moose were listening to this conversation and then Chase said:

**Chase: Now….we has to go before they reach the house, okay?**

**Moose: Sure.**

Moose did a high five and then Chase drove to the house. Chase was impatiently waiting for Sophie. Sophie walked in and then said:

**Sophie: When are they coming?**

**Chase: They might be here soon.**

**Moose: What'd I have to do?**

**Chase: You go outside and wait in the car. When Andie and Blake walks inside, you come up and start your act.**

**Moose: Cool!**

**Sophie: I hope this goes well.**

**Chase: I hope it too.**

Moose walked outside after kissing Sophie. Moose sat in his car and then saw Blake's car to pull in. Moose texted Chase. As soon as Chase saw the text they sat on the couch. Chase asked:

**Chase: Ready?**

**Sophie: Yep!**

Chase leaned in and kissed her. When Blake and Andie walked in the house they saw the couple to make out. Andie's eyes were welling up in tears while Blake was looking disgustingly at them. They pulled away and Chase started his act:

**Chase: A-Andie?**

**Andie: Shut up, Chase!**

**Chase: Andie….I…..**

**Andie: I can't believe you.**

Moose walked in and asked:

**Moose: What's going on?**

**Blake: They…were….making out.**

**Moose: Sophie?**

**Sophie: I….I….I**

**Moose: I'm over with you.**

Moose fake cried and walked out. Andie stayed silent and then went out and then Blake said:

**Blake: Get. Out. Of. My. House!**

**Chase: Whatever! You told her, eh?**

**Blake: I didn't.**

Chase glared and then went to his room. Packed his bag and then left the house. Chase wiped his tears and then drove to his parent's house. Blake walked out to see Andie crying in the rain. Blake said:

**Blake: Andie! Let's go.**

**Andie: Why Blake? Why?**

Blake hugged her and then took her inside. Andie changed her clothes and then sat down crying. Blake said:

**Blake: He's not worth your tears.**

**Andie: I hate him.**

**Blake: I do too.**

Andie was hugging Blake when she pulled away and whispered:

**Andie: You're really good.**

Andie kissed his cheek and fell asleep on his shoulder. Blake whispered:

**Blake: I love you, Andie…..a lot.**

But alas! Andie did hear his words and was blushing and Blake didn't notice. Andie thought, "HE LOVES ME!"…..

_Author: How was it?_


	6. Chapter 6: Missy

**Chapter 6: Missy**

Andie finished her studies and then walked downstairs at evening. Sarah was watching the T.V when she asked Andie:

**Sarah: Where are you going, Andie?**

**Andie: AT Missy's. I'll be back for dinner.**

**Sarah: Okay. **

Andie opened the door and then walked to Missy's house. She knocked the door and then Missy opened it and attacked her with a tight hug. She asked:

**Missy: Girl, ya 'right?**

**Andie: Yeah. Can I come in?**

**Missy: Sure.**

Andie walked in and hopped on the couch. Missy said:

**Missy: I heard….how could Chase? I thought he's a good guy.**

**Andie: I also have no idea why he did that but I walked on them.**

**Missy: He's a manwhore.**

**Andie: I know.**

**Missy: So, what's up with ya'll now?**

**Andie: Well…I found something new.**

**Missy: Really? What?**

**Andie: Blake…..he loves me.**

Andie blushed and Missy sang mocking:

**Missy: My girl's in love.**

**Andie: Shut up!**

**Missy: Girl, ya know ya love him.**

**Andie: Well….maybe.**

**Missy: How'd ya know?**

**Andie: He said it yesterday night. He thought I was asleep while I wasn't.**

**Missy: Sneaky!**

**Andie: What will I do?**

**Missy: Tell him that ya love sexy too.**

Andie blushed again. Missy called Blake "sexy". She said that he was old but he was SEXY! Missy said:

**Missy: Call him now.**

**Andie: Are you crazy?**

**Missy: Just do it.**

Andie sighed and called him:

**Phone Convo**

**Blake: Hey Andie! Are you alright?**

**Andie: Yeah and hey!**

**Blake: So….you called for?**

**Andie: Well….OMG! I don't know how to tell.**

**Blake: What do you don't know how to tell?**

**Andie: Uh….yesterday night…..I heard…..what you said.**

**Blake: WHAT?**

**Andie: Sorta! Umm…..so Iloveyoutoo.**

**Blake: Okay….NO! Wait….what did you say?**

**Andie: Nothing.**

**End of Phone Convo**

She hung up making Blake confused. Blake smiled. He did hear what she said and he yelled:

**Blake: SHE LOVES ME!**

He started dancing. He never did a happy dance. This girl was actually changing him. He called her this time:

**Phone Convo**

**Andie: Uh…Blake?**

**Blake: I heard what you said.**

**Andie: You did?**

**Blake: I did! Will you go out with me, Andie?**

**Andie: How about tomorrow evening?**

**Blake: Is that a yes?**

**Andie: Of course!**

**Blake: Thanks!**

**End of Phone Convo**

Andie hugged Missy tightly and then went home. In while, Blake had called Sarah and told her the news. Sarah was very, very, very happy! Andie walked in and Sarah hugged her. Andie asked:

**Andie: What happened?**

**Sarah: You're dating Blake?**

**Andie: Yeah.**

**Sarah: I'm very happy.**

Andie was shocked and asked:

**Andie: How'd you know?**

**Sarah: Blake told me and I knew that he loved you.**

**Andie: Aww!**

Andie went upstairs and was eagerly waiting for tomorrow's date…

_Author: So? So? So? How was it guys? Obviously not boring! Well, I just wanted to tell you guys that my exams are coming up so maybe I'll update really less but I WILL update. Don't worry! This is my first story in Fan Fiction but I've written stories before in a site called "Quotev" and I'm also much famous out there so anyone of you have an account out there do follow me. My site out there is:  fireworksforjb. Thanks!. _


	7. Chapter 7: First date

**Chapter 7: First date**

Andie tried to find a perfect dress for the date. Missy came and asked:

**Missy: Girl! Whatcha doin'?**

**Andie: Trying to find a dress.**

**Missy: Lemme help ya.**

Missy went through her dresses and then found a perfect black dress. Missy said:

**Missy: This is perfect!**

**Andie: It IS perfect!**

Andie hugged Missy and then Andie dressed up. Andie looked herself in the mirror and she giggled. Missy did Andie's hair and make up and then Sarah came up:

**Sarah: Wow! You look pretty.**

**Andie: Thanks.**

**Sarah: Blake's here.**

Andie blushed and then went downstairs. She opened the door to find Blake. Blake's jaw dropped to the floor and then Blake said:

**Blake: You…..look…..beautiful….amazing!**

**Andie: Thanks Blake.**

Blake kissed her cheek making her blush more. They sat down and Andie asked:

**Andie: Where are we having the dinner?**

**Blake: At my home.**

Andie blushed again and then Blake drove to her home. Blake opened the door and Andie walked in. There was a candle light dinner. She walked in awe and then sat down. Blake asked:

**Blake: Shall we start?**

**Andie: Sure.**

They started their dinner and then when they finished they sat down and then talked:

**Blake: So….**

**Andie: So?**

**Blake: Wow! I don't know what to tell.**

**Andie: I guess I do.**

**Blake: What?**

Andie crashed her lips with him. Blake was shocked for sometimes but then pulled her closer and then kissed back. As they kept on making out, Blake took her to the bedroom. She didn't know what's wrong with her but somehow both were Horney. He wraps his arms around her waist then she pulls he's shirt off and he pulls her down onto the bed, he takes he's pants off and she smiled and pulled him down and kissed him really hard and with a lot of passion, he runs he's hands down her legs and pulls her thong off and she takes he's boxer off, they were still making out when he moves down to her neck and in-between her bra and down to her stomach and then went down to her pussy. As he licked it, she started moaning louder and louder and louder. He came up and licker her breasts and she couldn't stop moaning. He continued to do that and it felt so good to her! Then he comes back up and kisses her again and then she felt him go in! At first he takes it slowly! But then slowly and slowly he started pounding right! She started screaming! They were both moaning and he was going faster ever second!

**Blake: Turn over.**

**Andie: What?**

**Blake: Just do it.**

She did as she was told and turned over. Instead of being on her back she was on her hands and knees! He got on he's knees and went right in again. Going harder and faster! He keeps going! With he's hands on her waist pulling her back in and out of him really hard and fast. And then he kisses and sucks her neck, bites her wherever he feels like it. Pulls her hair up and keeps pulling her in and out so hard! He then traces her spine with he's lips, then he turns her back over really fast and holds her down, he kisses her really hard using he's tongue then ran he's hands up to my breast and starts rubbing them, she continued to moan and he still keeps going in and out! Harder and faster! He puts one hand on the wall holding him up and still going! Then he finally came and he started to slow down which felt so good! He leans back down and kisses her neck and then to lips and they started making out, he pulls her over so she's on top of him, he was still in and she started going up and down slowly while on top of him and it started to feel good again so she started going even faster. She does what he says! And keep going! She was actually sitting up on him jumping. On him! It just felt so good she couldn't stop. They were both breathing pretty hard now and just hearing him moan like that just made her want it even more! She couldn't stop, he didn't want her to. He had he's hands on her waist pulling her in even more making it a better feeling then ever. She leaned down and kissed him hard still going. They really couldn't stop! She put her hands on he's shoulder while he's hands where still on her waist; they kept going and still wasn't stopping! She moved back down to kiss him again; they both were pretty much moaning and couldn't kiss. They stared into each other's eyes and kept going! Then he came again. And she moved up and down slowly making that pleasure last for other couple seconds, then it was over and they both couldn't breathe! She lent her forehead against he's and they both continued to stare at each other.

**Andie: I love you.**

**Blake: I love you too.**

Blake kissed her shoulder and then pulled the sheets on them and went to sleep in each other's arms…..

_Author: Okay! I have no words…._


	8. Chapter 8: Next Morning

**Chapter 8: Next morning**

Andie opened her eyes to find herself covered. She yawned and stretched to find no Blake. She smiled as the thoughts of last night came visible. She took a shirt of Blake which was lying on the ground and then wore her underwear. She went downstairs and found Blake making breakfast. Blake said:

**Blake: Morning!**

**Andie: G'Morning!**

**Blake: So, how did you sleep last night?**

Andie looked at him like he was crazy. She wasn't able to do anything except for moaning. She raised her eyebrow and asked:

**Andie: What'd you think?**

Blake walked closer to her and leaned down and whispered:

**Blake: I guess I did you too good.**

Blake kissed her neck slowly and then went to her lips picking her up. They kissed with so much passion that maybe even world would destruct already. But then Blake pulled away and said:

**Blake: Sarah called this morning.**

**Andie: And?**

**Blake: She said that you have to go back home at morning after breakfast.**

**Andie: Well…alright. I'll just go have a shower. Do you have a towel?**

**Blake: Yeah. I kept it in the washroom.**

Andie kissed his cheek and then went to the washroom. She had a shower, wore her dress and had breakfast. Before leaving, Andie said:

**Andie: I love you!**

**Blake: I love you too!**

Blake kissed her and then Andie left for home. Andie opened the door and Sarah asked:

**Sarah: Had fun?**

**Andie: Yeah. Wait what?**

**Sarah: I knew what you were doing and….I doesn't mind. You're teen with raging hormones.**

Andie blushed and went to her room. Her phone beeped and then she saw that it was a text from an _unknown_.

**Text Convo**

_**Unknown: I know everything and trust me…soon I'll let everyone know.**_

**End of Text Convo**

She gulped and deleted it. She changed her clothes and Blake called:

**Phone Convo**

**Blake: You got there?**

**Andie: Yeah.**

**Blake: Good! Andie?**

**Andie: What?**

**Blake: We have to keep our relation a secret.**

**Andie: Right!**

**Blake: Love you!**

**Andie: Love you too!**

**End of Phone Convo**

The rest of the day she wondered that who knows about them…

_Author: So, who do you think knows except for Sarah, Missy, Chase, Sophie and Moose? And by the way I changed the name from "Can't help but wait" to "New Couple in MSA" and one more thing…this story will be of 15 chapters. Sorry! So, maybe it might have a sad ending. But what do you want? Happy or Sad? Your choice now!_


	9. Chapter 9: Expel

**Chapter 9: Expel**

As three months passed, the love of Blake and Andie grew and grew. They were madly in love and no one could stop them but only that day had a very large effect on their lives.

The day was going as usual and all of a sudden, Moose came and said:

**Moose: Andie….you need to go to Mr. Charles Collins.**

**Andie: Why?**

**Moose: He's calling for you and Director Collins.**

**Andie: Okay.**

She went to the principal's office and saw that Blake was already sitting there silently. She sat down next to Blake and Charles handed her an envelope. She asked:

**Andie: What is this?**

**Charles: This is something you weren't interested to see…anytime.**

She opened the envelope and then saw photos of her and Blake…kissing, hugging and making out. Her eyes were watery and then she looked at Blake who was also very angry and sad. Charles asked:

**Charles: What is this? How shameful! A teacher and student?**

**Andie: We…we….**

**Charles: SHUT UP!**

**Blake: Dad!**

**Charles: You shut up. Ms. West….this is your expel letter and you may leave now.**

**Blake: It wasn't her fault.**

**Andie: No Blake! It IS my fault.**

Andie took her bag and left. Blake asked:

**Blake: Why did you do that, dad?**

**Charles: Because she's a bad influence on the student.**

**Blake: It was my fault.**

**Charles: Go back to work, Blake.**

**Blake: Fine! But I resign too.**

**Charles: You can't do that.**

**Blake: I can and I am.**

Blake handed him the resignation letter and left with his coat. Andie drove to Chase's house. She thought that he told him. She knocked the door and Chase opened it. Chase asked:

**Chase: Andie?**

**Andie: WHY DID YOU DO THAT?**

**Chase: Did what?**

**Andie: Why did you tell your father?**

**Chase: About what?**

**Andie: About me dating Blake.**

**Chase: I didn't. Who said you that?**

**Andie: I know it. You were always jealous of me and Blake. You're a jerk.**

**? : Stop it, Andie!**

Andie turned around and saw Sophie. Andie joked:

**Andie: Wow! Now you have your sluttish girlfriend too.**

**Sophie: No Andie! It wasn't Chase. It was Tuck.**

**Andie: What?**

**Sophie: Yes! You should be happy that Chase actually helped you to stay with Blake.**

**Chase: Sophie…NO!**

**Sophie: Let me tell, Chase.**

**Andie: I don't want to know your shit.**

**Sophie: You have to. Chase didn't cheat on you. Moose….yes he's not dating me but I told him to choose Camilla. But Chase never cheated on you. He wanted you to be with Blake so that you understand your feelings.**

Andie was crying by now. She couldn't believe that Tuck did this. She hugged Chase and said:

**Andie: I'm sorry Chase.**

**Chase: It's okay.**

**Andie: I need to see Blake right now.**

Chase drove Andie to Blake's house and then Andie said everything to Blake and she got to know that he resigned but the most hurtful thing was that…..

**Blake: We need to separate.**

**Andie: No!**

**Blake: We've to…or something bad will happen and you're still young.**

**Andie: I love you, Blake!**

Blake didn't say anything. How could he? His silence was the answer and Andie left the house. Blake broke crying…..

_Author: A bit sad chapter….well…I needed to rush things sorry because this will be 15 chapters so…yeah. One more thing, what do you think will happen next? And don't worry; it'll have a happy ending…_


	10. Chapter 10: Bad Sad

**Chapter 10: Bad Sad**

Andie sat in her bedroom watching the rain slid down her window. She never thought that this would happen. She never thought everything will ruin in a blink. She lost Blake and it was for everyone's best. She was going to Texas. Even Sarah was sad about the whole thing. She sighed as a tear rolled down her soft cheek.

Blake took a sip of his hot chocolate coffee. He thought about Andie. What happened wasn't right. This was the total opposite of what he imagined. He loved Andie but he did this because of her best. He wiped his tears and then looked at the rain which was symbolizing his sadness and angry on him and his dad.

Chase was thinking about Blake and Andie. He had done so much for them and they ended up like this. Who knew? This wasn't something that he expected. Never! He loved seeing them together but who could change the stubborn society and fate. He only and only wished now that Andie and Blake are together again.

_Author: Sorry this chapter was really, really, really short. Apology? Actually it was written in a hurry and distractedly. But I had a chapter to show their feelings. It was IMPORTANT filler so it was needed. Sorry again and one more thing…..we've only 5 chapters remaining! Reviews please? xx_


	11. Chapter 11: Fighting for you

**Chapter 11: Fight for you**

As Andie got her bag and walked out of her house, Sarah locked the door. Sarah knew that she was sad. Sad to leave everything behind like that especially Blake. Andie sat in the taxi and the drove to the airport. She sat down waiting for the announcement when someone called her name:

**? : Andie!**

She looked behind but couldn't find anyone. The announcement was given and she took her bag and gave it for checking. Another time, her name was called but again she turned around to find no one. As the checking was done, she was walking inside when someone turned her around and kissed her. She was shocked for a moment not knowing whom she was kissing but then she understands who it was….It was Blake. He came! They pulled away and Blake said:

**Blake: No matter what happens….I won't let you go away from me.**

**Andie: But if I stay this time then you'll go to jail.**

**Blake: I know, baby. That's why I want you to go to Texas and then come back when you're 21 years old. Well, at that time I'll be 26…not too old.**

**Andie: I'm 17 now and I'm gonna meet you 4 years later. I'll die.**

**Blake: No, you won't.**

Andie hugged Blake the last time and walked inside. She waved her hand at him and then sat inside. It was hard for both of them to let go but it was for the betterment and they promised each other that they will be together…through they're really far. But who knows what will happen. They both are strong but after four years will it be the same. Will everything be the way it always was? The love? Will it be like before? Time changes so do people. No one knows the fate…

_Author: You see the last 4 chapters will be short but full of drama. You'll love reading it and each and every chapter will have a cliffy. So, be ready!_


	12. Chapter 12: 4 years later

**Chapter 12: 4 years later…**

It had been 4 years. 4 long years! Blake had changed and so did Andie. Andie walked out of the airport being 21. She said to herself:

**Andie: Hmm…I'm Back.**

She took her bag and then drove to Sarah's house. She knocked on the door. Sarah opened it and then hugged her tightly. Sarah asked:

**Sarah: How are you honey?**

**Andie: I'm good. Sarah, you're older.**

**Sarah: Of course! I'm 57 now.**

**Andie: Sadness! Where's Charlie?**

**Sarah: Charlie?**

She shouted and a handsome young boy came from upstairs. He said:

**Charlie: Andie?**

**Andie: Ah! My little boy.**

They both hugged each other and then she said:

**Andie: I guess you're 18 now, right?**

**Charlie: Yep and a month later going to Harvard for studying Auto-mobile engineering.**

**Andie: Wow!**

**Sarah: Andie, are you now a dancer?**

**Andie: Yeah! A professional ballet, hip-hop and break dancer.**

**Sarah: That is so good.**

Andie went to her room and unpacked. She said:

**Andie: I'm going to meet Moose, Camilla, Chase and Sophie.**

**Sarah: Okay. Have fun!**

They all were supposed to meet at a café so Andie sat down and soon all of them came and hugged each other. Chase said:

**Chase: You're so grown up now, Andie. You don't wear baggie pants anymore.**

**Andie: Not really! I'm more civilized now.**

They sat down and started:

**Chase: I'm a professional choreographer for ballet, ballroom and hip-hop.**

**Moose: I'm a professional free style dancer and an electronic engineer.**

**Camilla: I'm a civil engineer and a professional ball room dancer.**

**Sophie: I'm a choreographer for ballet and ballroom and also a singer and stage actor.**

**Andie: Wow! This is so good.**

They all were talking when Andie asked:

**Andie: How's Blake?**

Everything went silent. They looked at each other and then Chase said:

**Chase: He's getting married….after a week.**

Andie's heart broke into pieces. He was supposed to wait. He promised. Maybe the promises they made weren't enough. Andie got out of the café and as the rain fell she cried….

_Author: I said it will be full of drama..._


	13. Chapter 13: Blake and Andie

**Chapter 13: Blake and Andie**

Andie's hands sweat as she drove to Chase's house. She knew that Blake will be there. It'll be really hard for her to face him now. She parked the car and then got out. She took a deep breathe before knocking on the door. The door was opened by Chase's girlfriend, Sophie. She hugged Andie and then let her in. Andie sat down quietly and Chase walked in on the scene. He said:

**Chase: I'm glad you came for lunch here, Andie.**

**Andie: Anytime!**

**Sophie: I'll be in the kitchen. Chase, help me please?**

**Chase: Sure.**

Chase and Sophie walked into the kitchen when the door bell rang. Andie said:

**Andie: I'll get it.**

She opened the door happily but her past came face to face. She gulped and said:

**Andie: Hey Blake!**

**Blake: Uh…hi Andie! How are you?**

**Andie: I'm good. Come in!**

Blake came in and Andie closed the door. Chase walked in the living room and then Andie went to the kitchen for helping Sophie. Soon Hair, Cable, Moose, Camilla, Missy etc people came to his house. Sophie and Andie served the lunch and everyone came to eat. The more awkward thing was that Blake and Andie sat face to face. The day couldn't get more awkward. They ate in silence changing glancing time to time. Sophie noticed it all and Camilla was getting annoyed by the whole not-talking-only-glancing situation. So, she said:

**Camilla: Why don't you guys just talk and solve the whole fucking thing?**

Everyone went silent and then Andie got up and Blake followed her. Moose asked Camilla:

**Moose: Why'd you do that?**

**Camilla: They're changing glances was annoying me.**

**Chase: Me too. I was just glaring at them mentally.**

Camilla and Chase did high five and Missy sighed. On the other hand, Andie said:

**Andie: I heard you're getting married.**

**Blake: Yes.**

**Andie: I thought we promised that we'll wait.**

**Blake: Well…people change.**

**Andie: You're a cheat, Blake.**

**Blake: I'm sorry. I thought you forgot me and that's why…**

**Andie: Wow! I hate you!**

Andie said and walked out with her bag. Cable came and asked Blake:

**Cable: Where's she?**

**Blake: She left.**

Cable nodded and then walked out to follow Andie. Soon everyone was gone and Blake was re-thinking his whole decision. He didn't want to get married. He loved Andie and maybe now he knew what to do…

_Author: Sorry for this chapter. I…was actually reading a mental story and so this chapter became mental as well and I'm going to end this story in next chapter and no it won't be 15 chapters. It'll be 14 and what do you think Blake is up to? Thanks for the reviews xx_


	14. Chapter 14: Happily ever after

**Chapter 14: Happily ever after**

Blake ran outside the church leaving his bride and his whole family in dumbstruck. He was laughing to himself. He got in his car and then started it. He had other cars following him. One was of his parents, Charles and Brianna who was following him to bit him up. The second one was of his bride, Elsie. The third one was of Chase and Sophie. The fourth one was of Missy, Cable and Hair. The fifth one was of Moose and Camilla. The last one was his bride's parents, Jacob and Lily. The traffic was disturbing but though he managed to get to the airport. He ran in his tux inside and many eyes were on him.

Andie was sitting on the chair wiping her tears and reading a magazine which she couldn't understand a word. Blake pulled her and hugged her. Andie hugged him back. He put his forehead on hers and then said:

**Blake: I love you and nothing can pull us apart.**

**Andie: I love you too.**

They kissed and everyone in the airport clapped. Brianna was wiping her tears in happiness. Elsie and her parents walked out and Sophie smiled and clapped. Charles was convinced that his son loved Andie a lot. Blake got on his knees and pulled out a ring:

**Blake: Andrea Margaret West, will you marry me?**

**Andie: Yes, I will marry you Blake Alexander Collins.**

Blake put the ring on her finger and spun her around. They both were happy and nothing could stop them now. Their forbidden love story had gotten to its destination. They both were too much happy and too much of joy that they couldn't define in words….

"The End"


End file.
